2005
2005 was the twelfth full year of the Thomas Wooden Railway line. This is the year in which the Lead Paint Crisis began. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas (redesigned) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Bill and Ben (redesigned two-pack reintroduction) *Diesel (redesigned reintroduction) *Mavis *BoCo *Skarloey *Duncan *Mike *Lady *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Big City Engine *D199 (redesigned reintroduction) *Iron `Arry and Iron Bert *Emily *Murdoch *Spencer *Fergus (new) *Arthur (new) *60th Anniversary Henry (new) *Gold Thomas (new) Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor Line Caboose *Express Coaches *Breakdown Train *Chinese Dragon (redesigned) *Circus Train *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars *Gold Prospector's Car *Fog Cars *Sodor Water Works (new) *Ice Delivery Cars (new) Multi-Car Packs *Sodor Gift Pack With Henrietta *5-Car Engine Pack (new) *Rusty with Construction Cars *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars *Stepney with Museum Cars *Rheneas and the Rock Crusher Cars *Culdee and the Apple Orchard Cars (new) *Adventures of Percy Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Terence *Harold *Trevor *Butch *Thumper *George *Caroline *Elizabeth *Bulgy *Sodor Road Crew *Sodor Fire Crew *Sodor Power Crew (new) *Jack *Alfie Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Battery-Powered Lady *Battery-Powered Bertie *Battery-Powered Jet Engine with Thomas Buildings and Destinations *Roundhouse *Barrel Loader *Cranky (redesigned) *Water Tower *Sodor Engine Wash *Coal Station *Fire Station *Over the Track Signal *Rescue Hospital with Harold *Cargo Transfer *Coal Loader *Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory *Brendam Fishing Dock *Cargo Drop *Scrap Yard *Tidmouth Timber Yard (new) *Oil Depot (new) *Sodor Cement Works (new) *Deluxe Cranky *Deluxe Roundhouse *Smelting Yard *Sodor Scrub and Shine *Ice Cream Factory with Sir Handel *Smelting Yard with Oliver (redesigned) Bridges and Tunnels *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Mountain Tunnel *Arched Viaduct *Drawbridge *Knapford Covered Bridge *Sling Bridge *Mountain Overpass *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Clock Tower *Waterfall Tunnel *Toll Booth Bridge *Rolf's Castle Bridge (new) Accessories *Combo Accessory Pack *Sir Topham Hatt, One Workman, Two Engineers *Sodor Blocks - Bridges and Tunnels *Sodor Blocks - Buildings and Destinations *Paint & Play Thomas *Paint & Play Depot Sets *Oval Set *Figure 8 Set *Water Tower Figure 8 Set *Conductor's Figure 8 Set *Battery-Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set (new) *Thomas and Toby Set *Seasons on Sodor Set *Harold's Mail Delivery Set *Tidmouth Travel Set *60th Anniversary Set (new) *Sodor Engine Wash Set *Sodor Rescue Team Set *Sodor Wash and Works Set (new) *Boulder Mountain Set *A Day At The Works Set *Mountain Overpass Set *Let's Have a Race Set *Aquarium Set (new) *Down By the Docks Set *Lift and Load Set *Sights and Sounds Set *Roundhouse Set Track Packs *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Cross and Switch Track Pack *Up and Away Track Pack *Conductor's Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Advanced Conductor's Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Beginner Roadway Set Expansion Pack Track *2" Straight Track (4 pieces) *4" Straight Track (4 pieces) *6" Straight Track (4 pieces) *8" Straight Track (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *6 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *Curved Road Pack (4 pieces) (new) *3 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *6 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *Ascending Track (2 pieces) *Ascending Track Risers (2 pieces) *Track Adapter Pack #1 (4 pieces) *Track Adapter Pack #2 (4 pieces) *Switch-T Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Elevated Track Foundation *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Stacking Risers *Rail Crossing *Sir Topham Hatt Auto-Stop Track *Adapt-a-Track (new) Play Accessories *Carry Bag *Felt Playmat *Sights and Sounds Interactive Playmat (new) *Island Adventure Playboard *All Around Sodor 2-Sided Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Under the Bed Trundle Playtable *Thomas Playtable Package (new) *Under the Table Storage Drawer (new) Gallery ImagesCAH0HBZ3.jpg|Yearbook Category:Dates Category:Years Category:HiT Era